


It's Been Far Too Long

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Series: A Brand New Reason [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Dean Winchester, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, freshly resurrected, appears before Dean to talk about their future. Unfortunately, his timing isn't the best and he loses his ability to surprise. Dabriel, though nothing explicit. Will include 2 other parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Far Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is from last year, and I don't really feel like re-editing since I've greatly improved. So, hope you enjoy anyway.

He ended up standing outside the window for presumably hours. He couldn’t help but stare, stop himself from the need to see him without him seeing him staring in. He was spying but he did not care. He needed to see him, it had been far too long. 

Watching someone from heaven felt completely different, was completely different. For one thing, now he was staring straight ahead, instead of staring down. Things were also less distorted now that he was actually on the human’s planet, he seemed more real, more lovely. More precious than eyes ever could have perceived from up on a cloud. 

Gabriel ducked the several times Dean looked out the window, the last time he is sure that Dean saw him. But when he rose again his back was turned from the window, talking to Sammy about a case no doubt. He wanted to make his presence known, but didn’t know how Dean would take it. It would seem too weird, too meaningless, too bold. But there Dean was, in all his glory, standing there and talking, as if he were waiting for something to happen as well. And maybe he was. What if he had seen him and was merely ignoring him? Or simply waiting for the moment when little Sammy would leave so he could have time alone? With him. 

He’s hiding in a bush now, like some kind of lowlife, listening to the shouts and curses and terrible words being flung around him. The humans are not far from him at all, merely four feet away yelling at each other, fighting and swearing and throwing insults around like popcorn. He couldn’t even remember it starting, nor the point where they actually took it outside. Dean was taking the brunt of the argument, it was Sam’s words that cut into him like a knife. So much for the youngest Winchester being the weak one. But Dean was stronger in his own way. He took it, he took it all. And as much as he tried to stop Sammy from leaving he couldn’t, he took his brother’s punch instead, knocking him to the ground in sheer force from Sam and utter shock from Dean. The impala sped away and he was left alone, on the ground, bleeding a little. He stood up, brushed his hands off on his jeans and Gabriel heard a sniffle. Oh shit, he was crying. Dean Winchester was actually crying. The archangel was so wrapped up in that one little action that he forgot that the same human had gone inside several minutes ago. 

He crawled out of the bush and just wanted to take off running. But he didn’t. He would have if Sam was the one left behind. But this wasn’t Sam, this was Dean, the one he actually really cared about what happened to. Dean would no doubt be in his room sulking all night, but he couldn’t be sure of that. He was going to stay with him, protect him, make sure he didn’t get himself into any trouble. Cause on nights like this, he usually did. 

Gabriel watched him through the window for a little while longer, sitting on the bed and staring into space. At one point he locked himself in the bathroom and Gabriel was concerned he wouldn’t come out. That was the closest he had come to going inside. 

This situation not only sucked for Dean, but it also sucked for him now as well. This would be the worst moment in which to appear to Dean. The Winchester would most likely take it wrong, throw something at him and walk away. Maybe even threaten to kill him. Overall, he wasn’t gonna chance it, as much as he did want to comfort him right now. He would just settle for being there. That was enough for the both of them. 

Dean left the motel when the clock struck eleven, pulling on his leather jacket and walking into town. Gabriel followed far behind, but close enough that he could get to Dean in time if something were to suddenly happen. He had no idea when or if Sam would come back. He doubted Dean had a clue either. Gabriel hadn’t really caught much of their conversation, just bits and pieces, enough to know Sam had really hurt his brother. If it were anyone other than Sam, the archangel would have killed them in a mere second. Gabe blocked all this out and continued walking, stopping when Dean stopped and hiding when Dean looked behind him. 

He ended up sitting on a bench in the park five minutes later, keeping an eye on Dean, who was a couple yards away from him. It was late but a couple vendors were still open, he bought an ice cream sandwich for himself and took a bite, the cold chocolate taste instantly calming his nerves. He turned away to find Dean standing a foot away from him, staring at him with no surprise etched on his features. He had known he was here for a while. 

“You want one?”

Dean nodded and five minutes later, they walked through the park together, parallel to the lake and only a mile from the town center. 

“What are you doing here?”

Gabriel grinned inwardly. He didn’t think he would get his chance so soon. He wondered, not for the first time, if things would go as planned. Wait a minute, had he actually planned anything?

“Guess.”

“Don’t play mind games with me.”

Gabe grinned outwardly this time, “But, Deano, that’s what I do.”

Dean didn’t say anything, just ended up taking another bite of his ice cream. 

The archangel sighed, “You, alright? I came here to see you.”

“Why?”

“I missed you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Is it really so hard to believe?”

“You tell me. If you know anything at all about me, you know everyone always…”

“Ends up leaving you.”

“Yeah," Dean sighed and walked faster, wanting to get away from Gabriel.

But the archangel wouldn’t accept that. 

“Dean, wait.”

The human stopped in his tracks and waited, probably not because he wanted to though, because he knows Gabriel could blind him and rip him to shreds if he wanted to bad enough.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“Hell no. You were the one who saved our asses.”

Gabriel finally caught up to Dean, “That’s right, and I saved you because I care about you. I came back down here because I care about you. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you this close. Up there, Dean, it’s not enough.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I’m here if you want me to be.”

And with that Gabriel disappeared, not wanting Dean to answer yet but mull it over. Because this was something huge, something to be thought about for days. He didn’t want to answer any of the human’s questions, he wanted him to figure this all out for himself. 

“Son of a bitch! What the hell does that mean, Gabriel! You know you’re just like Cas, leaving whenever the hell it suits you!”

Dean threw his left over sandwich in the trashcan and walked away angrily. 

“Good riddance to you too,” he mumbled, before becoming another distorted and small figure in Gabriel’s vision from up above. 

He would come back down to Earth when Dean called. If Dean called. 

Please. Let him call. 

But his pleas were heard by no one but himself. And what was the point of that?

**FIN**


End file.
